Seeking Help
by HibaTsu-Lover
Summary: Tsuna wandered into an unknown town of Ukiyoe after getting lost on his way home from training. A stranger offered help, and the surprise followed. Rikuo discovered him in his battered form pressed against the wall of an alleyway. Uncover what happens afterwards Yaoi or slash, Violence, Language, maybe gore. You have been warned!


**Don't look at me!**

**Summary:** Tsuna wandered into an unknown town of Ukiyoe after getting lost on his way home from training. A stranger offered help, and the surprise followed. Rikuo discovered him in his battered form pressed against the wall of an alleyway. Uncover what happens afterwards~

**MUST READ BEFORE PROCEEDING FORWARD!**

**A/N:** I'm just starting to watch Nurarihyon no Mago so I will have trouble with characters and the whole plot. Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't new to me compared to Nurarihyon no Mago so there might be more information and details from the Reborn world. Please excuse my bad grammar and spelling. **P.S**. It's rated M for a reason, if the content of my fan-fiction isn't to your liking, please just click the back button.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago nor do I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Encounter<strong>

Tsuna had been wondering in this unfamiliar town for more than a few hours already, and he watched desperately as the twilight melted into darkness. Hoping in his mind that his demon of a tutor will find him if he got caught in a situation, he nearly screamed when a hand touched his shoulder. Flinching softly and praying it not to be Reborn, he turned slowly to face the owner of the hand on his shoulder. He sighed softly in relief when it appeared not to be his tutor and moved his face upwards to face this stranger.

A lazy smile upon his thin chapped lips, thick bushy eyebrows, and lanky greasy hair hanging from the side of his face, the stranger opened his mouth full of rotting teeth to talk. "Hey~ You appeared troubled. What's the matter? A young man like you shouldn't be carrying that frown on your beautiful face."

Of course being the idiot he is, Tsuna didn't seem to deem this stranger a danger. "Ah...Thank goodness, I thought I was going to be lost the whole night. I'm sorry but would you mind pointing me to the direction of east?"

"East? Wouldn't it be easier if you told me your destination instead?"

"The thing is, I don't know exactly where, all I know is east. So would you please?"

"But of course, I shall escort you there."

"Ahahah.. I wouldn't want to bother you, mister." Tsuna replied with a nervous laughter.

Waving off what Tsuna said with a hand, the stranger replied, "Not at all, its my pleasure to help out a beauty like you. Call me Nakaya."

"Al-alright, if you insist Nakaya-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Unease<strong>

His hyper intuition had been jumping around his head since he had met Nakaya-san and Tsuna had chosen to ignore it, thinking that its flaring out because he's lost in an unknown territory. He regret it now of course, but he can't do anything in this situation now.

* * *

><p><strong>Taken<strong>

Being pinned against a dirty alleyway wall, he breath soon quickened as adrenaline rushes through his body. Thoughts of what's happening soon was deflated as Nakaya started to unzip his trouser and as the cold night air hit his naked buttocks, he realized how serious this is.

Even though Tsuna was trying to keep thoughts of why this is happening away from his mind, he know the reason in his heart. He had been an idiot not listening to what Reborn had told him and ignoring his hyper intuition is a big taboo as he should have known. He was now paying the consequences of not being on his guard as a mafia boss should alway be. He ignored what his mind was telling him to do as he felt Nakaya pressing his harden member at the entrance of his hole and a pain filled scream torn through the silent night.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty <strong>

Tsuna laid his battered, and abused body against the edge of the wall as Nakaya zipped himself up after tucking himself in. The one sentence that kept repeating itself in his head _you dirty slut _ and _so tight_ filled his tormented mind. _I'm used...So dirty...No one will accept me anymore, not even my friends or family anymore. No..no..no...I-I-I ca-can't d-do th-this!...Tak-take me back in time again p-please! I wan-want to be in Na-Namimori again..._

* * *

><p><strong>Changed routine <strong>

Although it wasn't his job to do the patrolling around Ukiyoe Town, Rikuo knew he needs to take a walk outside. When Yuuki-Onna questioned him, he had replied that he needs to walk and by himself, he didn't understand why. Even now, Rikuo still wonder about why he's out of the Main House at 2 in the morning, just walking around. This is not how his usual night time routine is anymore, his Youkai side usually take over and the Nura Family matters will be discussed during the night. Rikuo hope whatever this feeling is, he can change it soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Shock<strong>

When Rikuo had decided to take a shortcut through some alleyway he wasn't expecting this. The site in front of him paralyzed his movement for a long while as shock spread through his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That pain filled scream ripped him from his shock and he picked his head up, facing the horrified scene before him. A young brunet about his age was half naked from his waist down was pressed against the dirty wall and an older, more ugly and disgusting man thrusting into his bleeding hole. The torturing screams and screeches filled the silent night and watching the pedophile cumming into the boy's abused hole snapped him.

* * *

><p><strong>Snapped<strong>

Rikuo watched in satisfaction as the old man tremble in fear of his presence. His Youkai side taking over and the famous **FEAR** was being released. With his expression controlled in disgust, Rikuo observe the boy as he ignored the old man who was pissing himself.

"**Are you alright?"**

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T LOOK AT ME!<strong>

Tsuna's head snapped up really fast and he was dizzy for a second before he realized that this new stranger was talking to him.

"Ngh...I-I'm f-fine! W-who are y-ou...?"

Rikuo took a step forward as he decided to show the boy his face to not further scare him off. "I'm Rikuo, Nura Rikuo...Please I mean you no harm, I'm just trying to help." He had pull away from his Youkai side a second before he decided to talk as he knew the other boy will be scared.

"N-no...don't co-come near me! D-don't look at me!"

"Please...tell me your name, I'm not going to harm you..."

"N-no..."

"Please!"

Tsuna flinched as he heard the voice getting louder. "Tsu-Tsuna..Tsu-unayoshi."

"Alright...Na-kun...may I call you that? Don't be scared..."

"Na...? Na-kun? Ye-yes it-its fine to c-call me that."

Tsuna had looked up as he heard footsteps neared his location and he shuddered violently as he noticed how close Rikuo is to him. When Rikuo reached out to touch his face to look closer at his bruised cheeks, Tsuna screamed as he couldn't take it anymore.

"**DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M DIRTY AND USED! I'M UGLY! DON'T LOOK AT ME!"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Um...so I typed this prologue chapter up in like an hour as the bunny just popped into my head. I didn't want to lose this idea so this chapter was the result. Sorry for anything unclear or bad but this is the first chapter and I don't have a beta reader. Please bear with me and leave a review please. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading~ :D

Although unrelated, please check out CraftyWizard86 and her amazing stories~ :D


End file.
